


First Night Out

by KneadedToast



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Lekku Sexual Play (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneadedToast/pseuds/KneadedToast
Summary: 20bby. A time where everything is going down or uphill for certain people of the GAR. As others are climbing up higher in wondrous victory, others are sinking faster than the Titanic. This case is especially strong for the General of the 666th legion and the newly transferred XC Captain from the 21st Nova Corps. After just becoming a secret couple, the Seige of Mygeeto falls down onto the Captain's shoulders, proving itself as one of the most traumatic experiences for the couple. A few weeks later, a fire breaks out on Courscauant and both the Jedi General and Mandalorian Captain get caught in the crossfire of it all. In an attempt to free themselves of the horrid experiences that had plagued their minds for months on end, the XC Captain asks his General out on a date to complete "business work". Who would had known "Business Work" would carry on a lot longer than the young couple had predicted?~6730 words pog





	First Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> \- Also I had a BUNCH of help writing this from my dearest best friend so my god I am proud -  
> \- These characters are real people, constructed by two cosplayers on Tiktok that bring the glorious XC Captain and 666th General to life!   
> -Enjoy this short fanfic we wrote over a cannon event in the story!

“Get ready, I'm taking you out tonight.” Those words had plagued the Togruta General after her XC Captain had whispered into her ear from the medwing of the Ikran. Now here they sat, outer thighs pressed together as the XC-LA-AT moved swiftly through the sweet air of Coruscant. The blast doors hung open, the light mist of the skies making its way in as the Captain and his General sat in utter silence. The past few days had been gruesome, to say the least. Fires had been sparking across the city and with the 51st still on the ground, the fire unit had been going out to fight whatever was left of the upper levels, their General, Bek Eywa tagging along to get some much-needed action. Needless to say, the “much-needed action” followed with being kept in the critical care area of her Clone Venator. In a show of good faith, by her secret boyfriend of the war, Captain Edge invited her out to dinner, to gods know where. The ship set down on the wet and soggy ground, the young Mandalorian jumping off the ship and extending a hand up to her with a bright smile. Bek Eywa pulled up the hood to her grey robes to hide her vibrant purple and yellow lekku as she took his hand, offering him the smile as her formal boots hit the floor of the concrete, the small puddles of rain splashing at the contact as she snaked her bright blue arm to wrap around his, walking with her Captain up to the Skyrise restaurant. “This place is beautiful…” Bek gasped slightly to herself as they walked. “Yes- it's truly something.” The Mandalorian spoke with a rough but smooth voice, one that always made the young Togruta’s heart flutter to no end. Around them stood off duty Commanders, Generals, Captains; truly anyone with a rank had access to the gorgeous skyline. As they walked, eyes were drawn towards them, mostly by a certain Commander that had been there when all of everyone had perished on Mygeeto… That night gave the young couple nightmares to no end, but this was their moment. Their escape. And they were going to make the best of it. Bek watched as they drew the attention of anyone that cared from under the protection of her hood, “We’re drawing a lot of heads tonight, Tikin.” Bek stated sweetly with a small giggle as they walked. “Most of them think I'm dead… I wouldn't be surprised.” Edge stated through a snicker as they walked in the light rain, Bek’s grey robes swaying with the wind to reveal her smokey grey jeans and formal boots, “Then tonight will be one for the books. Drama will follow then it’ll be the next story to be told at a late-night trip to 79’s with the boys of the 666th.” Bek stated through a snicker as Edge hummed lightly in response, “Well… if Kellar comes over-act like I’m not here. I'll pretend I'm a ghost.” Edge stated quietly down to her through a smirk as they walked closer to the door. “He's going to think he's gone insane.” Bek muttered with a small laugh, a genuine smile painted her face for the first time in months as they walked, her grip slightly tightening on his arm as he beamed down at her. “As if he hasn’t already- I’m sure he’ll think it’s about time.” Edge snickered as he pulled open the door, offering for Bek to enter first as she smiled to him, “Thank you, Captain.” she stated in a more flirtatious voice over a formal one as she held a snicker, walking past with a smirk and a strong posture, “Of course, General” he responded, trying to match her tone in the sense of trying to understand the flirtatious gesture. The Restaurant was lit with bright lights, pristine tables scattered in precise spots as gold and purple accented the vast room. As their eyes trailed the room, the sight of the fallen warrior memorials came into play, laying in dull colors over by the back wall as Edge came up and grabbed Bek’s hand with a strong grip, “Oh-oh! Let’s find mine!” he stated enthusiastically as he pulled her along, Bek laughing lightly as she followed after the rushing Mandalorian with his grip on her wrist, a hand coming up to keep her hood up as they walked the lines of dead officers of war. Edge stopped in his tracks as he looked to one of the plaques that laid on the wall, “Captain Edge; XC-2555. ‘Faced the horrors of the outterimand rests under its soil’” he stated formally as he snickered a little, Bek coming to stand at his side as she beamed up to the plaque that she had prevented in not being a reality, “I guess the forms haven’t gotten around yet, huh, General?” he asked through the light snicker as Bek held a laugh, “Nah- you’re just a ghost out to live your best life.” she started jokingly as she laughed lightly. “Oh yes of course- how could I have forgotten.” he stated in a sarcastic tone as he took her hand in his, holding it loosely in questioning if what he was doing was ok. Bek smiled up to him as she tightened her grip on his hand, bringing it up to kiss the top of it lightly against her lips, her eyes watching him carefully as she consulted the interaction as she brought his hand down, still holding it tightly as her purple and yellow headset slightly darkened with the movement, "C'mon, Love. I'm starving." She stated sweetly as Edge smiled lightly down to her with a small gleam in his eyes at the action, "Right this way, Cyar'ika." He stated with a smile as he led her to the table, pulling out the chair for her to sit as she took it, offering him a smile as Bek looked out to the wide windows next to her with a faint smile. "Edge… this is beautiful." She stated as she looked around, a bright smile on her face. She looked out the window, watching as the rain dripped down the clear glass, the lights of the transports passing by were a blur against the wet window. “Yeah… it really is something.” He stated bluntly as he sat down, making himself comfortable in the fancy seat as he looked out to the horizon, smiling lightly at the setting sun against the wet glass. Bek looked around the arena of gold and purple, her smile faint as her eyes landed on Edge, a loving gleam in her eyes as she looked across the table to him, her smile growing a slight bit as she gleamed at him, her hand coming up to support her head as she beamed to him with a loving look. Edge shifted to look at her with slight confusion, “You alright, General?” he asked lightly with a small smile and a chuckle. Bek only hummed lightly in response, looking at him with admiration painted on her face as she tilted her head. “Perfectly content, Captain.” The dinner went by smoothly, mostly talking about reports and rumors that usually spread around the 666th quite easily, always being referred to as a “wildfire” in their conversations. Bek felt at ease when she was around Edge, just being close to him in the Medwing of the Ikran was a reward in her eyes. She wouldn't deny the time she spent away from her men, or as Edge calls them, Sand people; was a refresher for once. She loved every single one of them equally, but getting to just spend time with Edge alone was exhilarating. They walked now in the light rain, Bek’s arm wrapped around his as they walked towards the faint hotel Edge had waiting for them. Their minds both buzzed with what was to come behind the doors of the room they were staying in; the room they would spill themselves to each other later that night. But for the moment, they enjoyed the walk in the light rain, enjoying each other's company in the silence of the dripping rain as they came up to the vast hotel. Edge held the door open for them as Bek walked in, pulling Edge along as she walked, a small giggle escaping her as she did so, both walking quickly yet quietly through the dormant lobby and towards Edge’s room. As they walked into the lift, Bek pulled down her hood, watching the elevator close as she released her lekku from under the cloak, feeling Edge’s eyes trail on her lekku as his hand subtly came up, brushing the tip of her montrals out of instinct as she let out a small gasp. She would have seen him make the simple gesture- if he didn't tower over her with 9 inches and stood behind her and out of her eyesight. Her headset darkened as she held a moan, the young Jedi giving out a shaky breath as her eyes closed, leaning into the feeling as she felt the pads of his fingers slightly grab at the tip of the headset, admiring as it turned a darker shade than they had ever seen. Bek groaned slightly out of annoyance of not being able to pin him against the wall and tell him everything he was doing to her. The doors slid open as they continued to walk, Edge subtracting his hand from her headset as they walked. Edge walked in cautiously, seemingly able to sense the other's mood as Bek brushed past him into the luxurious room. He could hear water running from the bathroom, so he took the time to look around. The room had a modern theme, complete with a living room, mini-bar, bathroom, and bedroom. He took a breath, still on edge from Bek's mood, rubbing his scruff in thought. He stepped further into the living room, which included a plush black couch accented with light greys and lavender; neon lights outlined the windows overlooking the city, as well as the large flat-screen tv in front of the couch. He smiled, impressed and pleased with his choice. He passed the expensive-looking mini-bar as he stood in front of the giant windows, looking down at the vibrant city bustling with life, seemingly humming with color as the sky dropped into deep indigo. A loud huff resounded behind him, and he turned to catch Bek speed walking into the bedroom. He followed her movements slowly as if she were a caged animal. He didn't want to accidentally piss her off more. Edge cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact with the annoyed Togruta. Bek turned away from the Mandolorian, her headset darkening slightly as she clenched her fists in some form of restraint. "You...you can't just...do that. To me," she muttered, words low and laced with annoyance, and something else the brunet had yet to pick up on, Dear gods, here we go. “Do what?” Edge questioned, stepping closer and resting a hand on her shoulder, watching the Togruta with great interest. The General turned to look up at him, her eyes shining with a dangerous glint, pupils blown wide, so that the storming hazel that Edge so dearly loved was nearly hidden. Bek didn’t answer, simply waiting for Edge to try and figure it out. He reached out, running a calloused hand along the Togruta’s montrals and lek, admiring the markings and the way the headset seemed to turn an even darker shade. Bek sighed, shifting uncomfortably as Edge knew lekku were sensitive (SeNsItIvE OoOOoooO). “Edge,” Bek growled, her restraint thinning as she walked the unsuspecting brunet into the wall. “Don’t dish out what you can’t receive.” Edge narrowed his eyes, he didn’t like feeling inferior. “I can handle everything I’ve done thus far.” he bit back, slightly annoyed at the General’s “mistrust”. Though it didn’t seem possible, the Togruta’s eyes darkened even more and she pressed forward, now chest to chest with the Mandolorian. She gripped the brunet’s shirt, pulling him into her as she kissed him, roughly. Edge hesitated, as he had never experienced this side of the General before quickly reciprocating, remembering his words from earlier. He was not one to back down from a challenge, and what a challenge indeed. He sighed, his hands traveling down Bek’s slim form, coming to rest against her hips. Bek had yet to stop her assault on the man’s lips, sucking and biting until they were red and puffy from the stimulation. She was sure she didn’t look much better, with dark eyes half-lidded from lust, her headset the darkest shade, even she had ever witnessed. Edge pulled away first, chest heaving as he caught his breath, resting his head against Bek's. This gave the General a great view, the Captain having left his neck exposed to the Togruta. Her eyes lowered, admiring the light sheen of sweat that had gathered on the tan skin, looking down to the defined collarbone peeking underneath the leather undergarments. “So hot…” she purred, lips grazing the brunet’s jawline. Edge shivered, the words lighting embers as hot flames licked up his spine. The Togruta smirked, feeling him tremble from her actions. But she wasn’t done yet. She started slow, placing light kisses along his neck and jaw, hearing him sigh as he tilted his head to the side, giving the General more to work with. Feeling he was relaxed enough, she started adding force to the kisses, sucking lightly as Edge crumbled under her movements. She continued until she heard the brunet’s breath hitch, letting out a low sigh as she kissed a sensitive spot, she felt Edge’s fingers tense, gripping her hips as the Jedi continued kissing that spot. She nipped at the skin, sucking and teasing it with her tongue until she received a low whine. She pulled off the area with a soft ‘pop’, looking up at the Captain with an innocent look. His brown eyes looked almost black with dilated pupils in the low lighting, and his coffee brown hair stuck to his forehead from sweat. His chest heaved, watching Bek with an intense glare. “I- you- w-what…” he stumbled over his words, struggling to form coherent sentences. Bek’s gaze dropped to the already bruising mark on the Captain’s neck, smiling and licking it, watching in delight as Edge visibly shuddered. The General smirked, getting on her tip-toes and bringing her face next to Edge’s. She could feel his hot breath fanning against her cheek, stirring the flames deep in her core. She took a moment to refocus, resisting the urge to show Edge exactly what he had been doing to her all evening. “Told you you couldn’t handle it. And this is only a fraction of what you’ve been doing to me tonight.” The Togruta whispered in the brunet’s ear, voice low and coated in arousal. She watched as Edge came to the realization, his face shifting from that of want and frustration to that of confusion, and finally, shock. Bek pulled away swiftly, turning away from the Mandolorian. “I need a drink.” She sighed, running a hand down her face, wiping away lingering sweat as she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She made her way to the mini-bar, selecting one of the stronger options and pouring a generous amount into a glass, downing it in one go. She winced at the familiar burn of alcohol, shaking her head as she poured another glass. Meanwhile, Edge was still frozen, blinking in surprise. As he ran through the events from moments prior, he winced as his pants seemed to tighten uncomfortably. He groaned in annoyance, looking down at his growing ‘problem’ ((OWO things gettin SpIcY) I am so sorry)). Bek stood leaning against the bar as she took in the alcoholic drink with ease, remembering the last time she had even remotely tried to get a drink. She grimaced at the memory of sitting in the LA-AT physically but spiritually and mentally on Mygeeto trying to get the Mandalorian that sat in the other room off the world, him dying in her arms despite his complaints of “having it under control.” She pushed away the thought swiftly. They were still fresh on her mind- the memory only being her reality a month or so prior. She knew it still plagued him like it did her- but in ways she'd never understand. She decided this night was centered for him- hoping to give him the pleasure he oh so deserved since the siege of Mygeeto. As her thoughts trailed off, the force around her sung with the brunet that laid in the other room. She hummed quietly to herself as she downed the rest of her shot, pouring up a Mandalorian Ale just for him as she walked back to the room, her formal boots hitting the floor heavily, alerting anyone in the apartment-like room that she was on the move like always. She walked into the room with the shot of the Ale in her hand, her eyes trailing over him with a slight hunger evident in them as she stepped forward offering him the shot, “Here, Tikin. A little somethin’ from the bar.” she offered as she watched his eyes trail over the drink, still holding the glint of shock from the moments they shared before as his hand came up and took the drink, taking it like she had at the bar. As the brunet took the drink painfully slow, the General watched as her little mark she’d left just at the base of his collarbone glistened in the low light as her pupils grew with admiration, a low groan escaping her throat ever so slightly as she stepped forward to Edge. The Captain looked down to her in an unsure manner as he slowly placed the shot of Ale down on the counter, “Bek-” he trailed off in a whisper as she reached up, her hands tangling in his hair as he relaxed, enjoying her liner hands run through his hair, “You’re so beautiful, Edge… and after tonight, you will know your worth.” the Togruta stated lowly but holding her loving tone; a hint of hunger snaking its way into her tone. Edge shuttered under her words as she brought him down to her lips, taking the kiss lightly as her hands ran through his hair, bringing the brunet down closer to the General as she applied force to the kiss. Edge sighed lightly as his hands rested gently on her hips, only finding the prime spot for holding her; deciding to tread water lightly and following his General’s moves. The words she spoke oh so quietly played on repeat in his head, “Know your worth.” That was something he had been questioning since he was even able to think for himself. The Captain felt the kiss grow hungrier, feeling her sharp canines sucked and nip at his bottom lip as she pushed him against the wall, her tongue slightly running across his bottom lip. Edge groaned lightly as he felt them hit the wall, trying to meet her eagerness with the little he knew about “making out.” The Captain felt her press up against him, cursing the lack of armor he usually wore to hide the arousal he had growing down south. Bek smirked lightly as she broke the kiss, her lips ghosting his as she pressed slightly closer to him. “You need someone to help with that, Brown Eyes?” she asked sweetly as she looked up to him, her lips coming to kiss lightly on the bruised skin she had left raw a few moments before. She rocked her hips against his, watching him carefully with innocent eyes as his clamped shut, the Mandalorian's face scrunching together to hide the shock of pleasure that came from the simple gesture. His grip on her hips tighten as he cautiously brought them to rock against him again, growing in confidence as she smirked against his neck, rocking with his movements as he released another deep moan. Bek held a slight smirk against his skin as her tongue played with the tender skin of his neck. Her hands trailed down from his neck and carefully went down his shirt-covered chest, still looking up at him as she played with the skin of the brunet's neck. Her hands trailed down to the hem of his BDU pants, running her liner blue hands across the hem of it, playing with it ever so slightly as Edge groaned out of annoyance. Bek held a snicker against his skin as her hungry eyes trailed on his scrunched-up face. “Eager tonight?” she asked lightly as Edge released a sigh, “S-sorry… I’ve never-” he started as Bek pulled him off the wall and pressed him to the bed. The General leaned him back as she climbed on top of him, her jeaned legs at both sides of him as she leaned down. The young Togruta pressed a kiss to his lips lightly, “neither have I, Ma Sha… it’s an adventure for both of us…” she trailed lightly as she kissed his jawline, biting at the soft skin as he sighed lightly at the feeling of such electric sensations that crawled up and down his spine. His hands rested on her hips, his peach-colored fingers running the hem of her own tight jeans as he moved to fumble with the belt that strapped around her waist and thigh to hold up her side bag. Bek scooted away from his hands with a small smirk, sliding down his form as he sighed again slightly agitated at her teasing, feeling her rub against his member, fighting the urge to buck up into her as she slid off the bed. She smirked as she tugged at his BDU pants again, taking off the belt as he squirmed at the feeling of her unclasping the old metal that held up his blasters. In the midst of his squirming, the bottom of his shirt crept up on him, showing his tan skin and defined muscles as her eyes trailed on the skin, light fuzz leading down south to his arousal as her eyes grew slightly wide with admiration as she took off the belt and placed it to the side. “Your blasters are on your right,” she stated quietly to him as she lowered to press kisses to the skin the Togruta had been eyeing carefully. Her lust-filled eyes looked up to him as she kissed the smooth and toned skin, her hands pulling at the BDU pants, them sliding down to hit the floor as the Mandalorian kicked off his boots with a stubborn eagerness, kicking them off to the side with his pants as Bek hummed lightly against his lower stomach, the vibration going straight to his core as she raised her head slightly to looked to him as she pulled down the last of his undergarments that hid his arousal, the member making itself known as the Togruta gazed at it, lowering down to sit on her knees as she hit the ground lightly, admiring his length with great interest and want. “Wiya, Edge- you’re so beautiful…” she stated in awe as the young Jedi pressed a kiss on his inner knee, trailing up his thigh in a painfully slow motion as he inched closer down to her, making a smirk plant on the young Jedi General’s face. She watched him rise up slowly, propping himself up on his hands as one came down to rest on the yellow circle of the Togruta’s side lekku, watching in a pleasured bliss as she trailed kisses up his inner thigh. “Damn it- Cyar’ika…” he trailed as the young Jedi pressed a kiss at the base of his length, looking at the skin with half dazed eyes as she slowly raised up, pressing a kiss to its head, feeling him twitch under her; his hips fighting the urge to buck up as his head rolled to the side, a groan escaping his lips. Her tongue teased the tip, rolling around it and kitten licking the slit, relishing in the low moans he made in response. She felt his large hands brushing against her lekku, reaching for something to control the pleasure coursing through him. Her breath hitched, struggling to restrain herself from indulging in her own ecstasy. She refocused herself on the task at hand, relaxing her throat as she took more of his member, inch by inch. She continued sucking and licking, tasting more of his salt as his dick (dick’s sporting goods don’t worry ;) ) rested against the back of her throat. She moaned around him, and he gripped her shoulders, lightly bucking his hips; it was almost too much feeling the warmth from the back of her throat, and the vibrations of her lewd sounds were only more arousing. She smirked, keeping a painfully slow pace as she sucked, pulling away slowly. She watched with lustful eyes as a string of saliva still kept the two connected, humming as she leaned forward. She licked up the side of his member, alternating between kissing and sucking the tip. She wrapped her hands around the base of his dick, rubbing up and down the length slowly, receiving low groans and pants from the brunet. She swiped her tongue across the slit, sitting back to admire her work. The Mandolorian was a beautiful mess, a light sheen of sweat making the tan of his skin seem to glow. His normally light brown locks had darkened at the edges, sticking to his forehead and shining in the dim lighting. Somewhere along the way, he had shredded off his leather jacket; but even underneath the layers of clothes still on him, she could see him shaking, his eyes squeezed shut in pure bliss. She took her time letting him come down from the high, his eyes, nearly black from the low light and arousal, blinked drunkenly back at the Togruta. The Captain groaned in annoyance, sitting up to better look at Bek. “W-why’d you stop?” He questioned, chest heaving as his climax resided. Bek smiled faintly as she looked him directly into his chocolate brown eyes as she licked up his length in a slow and teasing manner. He smiled faintly at her teasing, shaking his head ever so slightly with a breathless laugh, turning into a hiss as she kissed the top of his head, her eyes never breaking his as the Mandalorian fought the urge to buck up into the kiss as he watched a small smile grow across her lips. He shook his head as he sat up straight, earning a surge of confidence from the one that always supported him from the moment they had even met on Mygeeto, despite how he treated her. Bek slowly rose to meet his gaze as he smirked down at her, the Captain slowly rose his hand, making the young Jedi question his slight movements before her face melted in pleasure, feeling the pads of his fingers catching the end of her right lekku, rubbing it between his fingers as she fought the urge to moan, sighing in replacement of it, “Edge…” she trailed off slightly as he smirked, “I guess I’m not the only one that crumbles after being touched.” he taunted as he swiftly picked her up, feeling a rhythm between them now as he laid her on the bed where his heat still lingered, watching her fight to sit up lightly before he pressed down on her. She was surprised at his new confidence but allowed him to take over and be in control; knowing that was something he was fond of- having respect while even in bed was something that stayed in Bek’s head as she watched him peer down at her with a slight hunger in his eyes as she had held, the dark chocolate eyes now filled with lust and ambition as one hand supported his towering weight, the other coming up to brush against her left Lekku, watching her loosen the mental walls that she kept high while working, “Dear gods how did I not find you sooner, Cyar’ika…” he trailed as he dragged his thumbnail across one of the old scars that made itself evident in the low light. Bek fought the urge to guide his hands across her headset, enjoying his slow movements with every fiber of her being. Her headset was the darkest it could have been in the low light, her pleasure shining through on her face as she felt the thumb drag down the old scar then catch the tip of her lek. She closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation of him just- exploring her. A small gasp escaped her mouth when she felt his mouth encase the tip of her lek, her head pressing back into the mattress as she groaned Edge’s name out of pure pleasure and lust. She felt his left hand start to explore her body, finding the strings at the side of the shirt she wore that kept the delicate fabric from falling down her form. He played with the string slightly, fiddling with the thin fabric till it came loose, ripping the fabric off and setting it off to the side as he suckled on the tender end of the lek, his hands going behind her to unclasp her bra, fumbling with the weird clamps as he rolled his tongue around the Lekku, stimulating the young Togruta more as he fought with her bra. She hissed slightly as Edge set down the Lek, coming down to his right under her neck as she panted lightly, her arms coming around to catch the struggle of her bra claspings, helping him undo them as she slipped out of it, moving to get him out of the shirt he had neglected to take off. As the young Jedi pulled the shirt over her Mandalorian's head, she felt his hands find the small of her back, pulling her closer to him as he held kisses on her neck, kissing down from her jawline, leaving wet spots till she gave a low moan, him catching her sweet spot as the brunet latched his mouth around the skin, watching her breath hitch in her throat as he smirked lightly into the kiss, following what she had done to the still tender skin. He sucked and bit at the skin, each time catching it with his teeth and flicking his tongue, sealing the mark. He admired his work, the skin already turning a darker blue and purple. (*~rEaLlY cHaPs My AsS~*) His lips moved down to the plump breasts that sat under him as his mouth latched onto one of them, watching her squirm and groan lightly under his gentle touch as she sighed with contentment, resting her head back as the Mandalorian flicked his tongue across the nipple of her breast, a small gasp escaping her lips at the feeling that worked at her core, feeling his hand travel down her side as it caught the hem of her jeans, feeling him play and tease lightly with the fabric as the young Togruta squirmed under him, “Edge…” she stated quietly as his love soaked eyes beamed up at her, innocently playing with her right breast as her breath hitched at the sight of her innocent-looking Mandalorian that held so much trauma that even she couldn’t fathom but he still looked to her with a gleam in his eyes that made her heart melt. She sighed lightly as she felt his mouth leave her slowly, wining lightly in want as she watched him gently pull off her boots, placing them off to the side along with the other heap of clothes as he pulled at her jeans and underwear to come down her toned legs in a painfully slow process, mocking the decisions the young General made as she mentally scolded herself at her teasing that encouraged his actions. The jeans slid down her figure as Edge slightly paused to take in the sight of his girlfriend that laid ready for anything he could dish to her. He bent down to her, pressing kisses to her stomach, finding every groove of her abs as he did so, his last kiss hesitating at her entrance, planting it softly atop the already wet folds as her breath hitched and a tiny moan of his name followed, encouraging him to go further into her as the Captain took the silent challenge, brushing his nose slightly against her entrance as she shuttered under him. The brunet hooked his arms under her legs and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed in a slow manner as he placed misses along her inner thigh, the last one coming to wrap around her wet entrance. The Jedi let a gasp out in return, a decent moan of his name following as she relaxed back. Watching as her Mandalorian, her Captain, lapped at her entrance in a slow and lazy manner, a groan following as her head fell back at the feeling of him warm and up against her. The Togruta’s hand came up to grab a fist full of his hair, propping herself up with her other hand as she felt him groan against her entrance, the vibrations almost sending her over as she clamped down on his hair, pulling it lightly as she sighed at another lazy lap over her entrance. She looked down at him with love sick eyes, the small lingering smell of Alcohol breathed slightly down on him, only making the Captain more intoxicated with the love for his General. She watched him move up a hand to where his mouth latched onto her, watching as his digit slipped over the folds, earning a quiet moan of his name in response. He smirked against her, sticking the liner digit in as she hissed, clamping down on him in an instant as the mandalorian gave a groan against her entrance. She watched his eyes trail lazily up her form, meeting her face that was in a pure bliss. The Togruta ran her hand through his hair as she felt him start to slowly pump in and out of her, feeling his mouth leave her entrance and trail up her form. She didn't fight his control over her; allowing him to take over and overwhelm her however he pleased. She could feel his eyes staring at hers now, a quiet moan escaping her mouth at his thrusts as she brought him closer, kissing his lips lightly in pure love and want. He met her eagerness in the light kiss, applying force and taking motions that she had done to him, biting and nipping at the tenderness of the Jedi's lip. She felt him pull away slightly from her entrance, immediately going back in with two fingers now, a moan echoing through their conjoined mouths as he thrust into her slowly, giving her a small moment to adapt to the size of his digits as she wiggled under him. After he deemed the young Togruta was comfortable, he started to pick up his thrusts, moans echoing their mouths from the one the Mandalorian so dearly loved. He watched her tremble at the Captain's touch, her hips meeting his thrusts with eagerness. The young 19 year old moved his fingers in her to face upwards, trying something he had heard rumors about as his middle and ring finger curled up in a "come here" motion. The results of that slightly shocked him, feeling her climax go over his hand as a muffled yell melted into his mouth. She panted lightly as her eyes rolled back in her head, her climax throbbed around his fingers as his mouth stayed enclosed around hers. The mandalorian felt her relax under his grip on her as she bucked her hips up at his slow thrusts continuing. She sighed contently as the Captain moved his lips down her jawline, going to mark up her yellow "V"s on her chest, leaving light markings her formal wears would hide as his lips trailed down her, going between her breasts. He moved to her stomach, taking his fingers away from her as she groaned in protest, her eyes opening to watch him suckle on her necture, watching him devour his fingers with a lazy tongue and slow movements. "You're so sweet, Darling." He stated quietly as Bek groaned in response, watching him lower down and wrap his mouth around her entrance, cleaning up the mess he had made as his lustful eyes trailed on her, watching her head roll back slightly in pure bliss as his member started to pulse with want. He cleaned her up, his tongue lapping over her entrance with a still lazy gesture as he watched her tremble. "Tikin… i- I need you…" she trailed in a quiet voice as Edge slightly nodded against her entrance, the brunet moved up slowly, watching his love wiggle in anticipation as he palmed his cock slightly, bringing it to her entrance and grazing it across to have it soaked in her wetness, watching her wiggle in need as she inched closed down to him. He smirked lightly at her need as he slowly entered her, watching as her breath hitched and a hiss to follow. He felt her clamp down on his member as it pulsed in her, a small groan coming out of him as he watched her. She wiggled and squirmed lightly under him, feeling his large hands grip her hip, one of his thumbs coming to rub slightly at the top of her apex, watching her tremble lightly as the Jedi started to move her hips slightly, the Mandalorian picking up her movements and went with her, feeling the young Togruta clamp down on him again as he sighed contently, his thumb still rubbing the top of her clit as he watched her carefully. The Captain never thought he'd see his General so vulnerable- even unconscious, she still looked like the Jedi could hum back to life and attack at any moment. But not here, he watched her crumble under his touch, hearing the Mandalorian Flutes play around them louder than ever before. It was music to his ears, accompanied by the light moans and gasps for air from his beloved. His pace quickened as she fought to meet his fast movements, but failed to do so. The Jedi felt her Captain’s grip tighten on her, pinning her hips in one position as his paced kept up, his thumb circling the top of her clit as she moaned out, her arms coming above her as her eyes closed, allowing him to take over, trusting him with her body like he had with his life. Bek felt her second climax making itself known as her eyes clamped down. "Edge-" she started but quickly was cut off by a moan that escaped her lips. "Damn it, Cyar’ika- you're so beautiful…" he stated in a low predatory growl as his thrust quickened. Their climaxes came together at the same time, both moaning out into the room that was painted with their noises and disregarded clothes. Bek felt his hot release fill her as she groaned lightly in pleasure, her eyes tightly closed as she panted, feeling Edge ride off his high within her, his thrusts slow but there. She hummed lightly in joy as she felt him move them up farther on the bed, pulling the covers down as they laid their, his cock pulsing within her still as he pulled out, immediately missing her warmth as she encased him in a warm hug, feeling his sweat marked head rest against her bare chest as she hummed lightly, her hands running through his hair as the Jedi felt her Captain wrap his hands around her waist, burying his head in her blue chest as she rested her cheek against his forehead. "Thank you… so much, Ma Sha. For an amazing night… you're so beautiful and treat me so well… thank you." Bek stated in a sing-song voice as quiet as a mouse could be. She nuzzled down with him, still holding him as close as she could as sleep incased them both.


End file.
